


Congregate

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Blind Keith [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith is introduced to Regris and other Blades, some of whom dislike Keith because he has already won the favor of the leaders, doesn't look Galran at all, and is blind so he'd be a liability on the battlefield





	Congregate

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is the ninth story in the Blind Keith series.

"Congregate"

"Kolivan, where are we going?" Keith asked from on top of Antok's shoulders. Antok couldn't help but put Keith up on his shoulders, even though it scared the kit the first time he did it. Keith had clung to the large Galra's head and bent nearly in half, hoping he didn't hit anything being so far up. He only knew how far up he was because when he was picked up, he could feel the air around him rush longer than it did when his Daddy or Papa picked him up. He had learned that Antok was the tallest in his pack.

"It is time for you to meet some more members of our organization...and another kit."

Keith perked up. "Another kit? Is he like me?"

"No, kit. He is part Galra though. He has a tail like me," Antok answered, bringing his tail up and rubbing it up and down Keith's back.

Keith purred at the affection. "Is he your kit, Antok?"

Antok chuckled. "No, kit. Not biologically. He is very excitable and curious, so do not take offense when he asks about your eyes."

Keith nodded. "I understand."

It wasn't much longer before Keith heard another young voice call out, "Antok!"

Keith also felt a small body collide with Antok, who fake staggered back (but not in danger of falling). "Hello, Regris."

It was then that Regris noticed the younger kit sitting on Antok's shoulders. "Who's this?"

Antok gently picked Keith up and set him down in front of him, keeping a clawed hand on his shoulder in order to let him know he was still nearby. "This is Keith. Thace and Ulaz have adopted him since his parents are gone."

Regris was excited to have someone to play with, even though he didn't look Galran and was much younger than he was. He stuck his hand out. "Hi, I'm Regris."

"I'm Keith," Keith said but didn't stick out his hand or grab Regris's, confusing the older kit.

"Why didn't you grab my hand, and why won't you look me in the face?"

"He didn't see your hand, kit. Keith is blind," Kolivan stated.

Regris got a little closer to Keith, staring at his hazy purple eyes, and waved his tail in front of his face. He was surprised when Keith swiped at his tail and yelped.

"Please don't do that," Keith requested.

"How did you know I was doing anything?"

"Your tail was making the air move, so I could tell that something was waving in front of my face."

"Amazing!"

%%%

While the kits were interacting, there were four Blades that were watching them and had heard Kolivan's explanation of this latest kit being blind. Hopefully, their leaders weren't intent on having this new kit become a Blade when he grew up. He didn't look Galra and was blind. He would be a liability on the battlefield, even if he could be trained. They hoped he wasn't going to be training with Regris. They already didn't care for the excitable kit that was close with Antok, and this new kit seemed to have won the favor of both of their leaders all ready, something some of the Blades have been trying to do since their trials.

Fin


End file.
